


no-strings-attached (except the one to my heart)

by stupidbadgers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pining, both the trope kind and the fur kind, idiots to lovers, with the help of a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers
Summary: sorry i developed feelings for you because you dote on my asshole cat
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 11
Kudos: 176





	no-strings-attached (except the one to my heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessicamiriamdrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/gifts), [callaina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callaina/gifts).



> i couldn't pass up writing this. and i got to write about soot again. i love that damn imaginary cat. 
> 
> thank you mir for sharing the prompt and ari for unknowingly encouraging me to write this. i hope you both enjoy it.
> 
> enjoy~~

Despite being a self-proclaimed dog person and really almost everything in his life pointing to this fact, Kakashi never failed to greet Soot—Iruka's fluffy black cat—as soon as he came through the door or window. After crouching to give Soot all the attention he could ever want, including belly rubs that Iruka never got to give him, Kakashi would stand up, beam at Iruka for a moment before stalking across the room and kissing Iruka for all he was worth. 

This arrangement between them happened by accident mostly—they had both been drunk and one thing had led to another and now they met up once a week or so, depending on schedules—and really, Iruka was quite okay with this. He didn’t have time for a relationship, or so he told himself, and Kakashi was  _ fantastic  _ in bed. 

They sometimes got dinner together or hung out outside of the bedroom, but they lived quite different lives—Iruka with teaching and mission desk shifts and Kakashi with taking missions outside the village on a near-constant basis. 

But something about the way Kakashi got along with Soot struck something within Iruka. Soot was, to put it mildly, an asshole. To everyone. Including Iruka. (That didn’t stop Iruka from loving the damn cat as much as he loved Naruto, but it did mean he paid for his love with bites and scratches.) But every time Kakashi came over, Soot bound right up to the man, mewling and rubbing around his wrapped ankles. 

And that was causing Iruka some confusion. Not because the cat obviously loved Kakashi more than he did anyone else, but because of  _ Kakashi’s _ response to the furball. The kindness he showed Soot made Iruka's heart melt a little bit. And that was a problem. This thing between them was supposed to be no-strings-attached. 

Iruka was contemplating this as he made tea. He heard his front window open and shut and the soft timbre of Kakashi's voice. 

Iruka came around the corner, leaning on the frame of the door to the lounge, holding his tea in his hands, watching the exchange. 

Kakashi was crouched down with Soot flopped on his side, accepting the scratches Kakashi provided to his side. 

“Hey Soot, how's the big guy today, hm? Have you been good?” he laughed, “You’re always good, aren’t you? Don’t trust anyone who tells you otherwise.” 

Soot mewled, flipping around Kakashi's hand. Kakashi gave the cat's long body a couple of final pets before standing back up, brushing his hands off on his pants, and crossing the room toward Iruka, a gleam in his grey eye. 

“Good evening, sensei,” he purred, drawing close to Iruka. He took the cup from Iruka’s hands, placing it on the table by the couch. Iruka would have to remember to grab it later, after Kakashi left. It would be just like him to forget it was there and find it a week later, the inside questionable. 

Kakashi returned to Iruka, pulling him close while pulling down his mask. The kiss was intense, Kakashi’s sole focus on Iruka. It was heady, completely intoxicating for Iruka. He half wondered if Kakashi was struck by the same feeling before being distracted by Kakashi’s teeth on his lip, tugging gently. 

Iruka’s eyes opened as he moaned quietly, taking in the smirking jounin. He pushed Kakashi toward the bedroom, discarding the man’s vest and shirt on the way. Any and all thought besides how absolutely fantastic Kakashi felt in his hands flew from Iruka’s mind. He would deal with what seemed to be feelings later. 

* 

Before this thing between them began, Iruka hadn’t considered Kakashi as the cuddling type, but he was surprised to find just how wrong he was. He was also surprised to find just how much he enjoyed the post-coital cuddling initiated by the Copy-Nin. If time permitted, they would lay tangled together for at least an hour, Kakashi’s fingers threading through Iruka’s hair and Iruka tracing patterns between scars on Kakashi’s chest, while they traded lazy kisses. 

Iruka had deferred from too much physical contact with most people when he was a kid and though it had not changed, being wrapped in Kakashi’s arms was quite relaxing. Iruka told himself it was simply from the high of really great sex. 

This time was no different, each having the time to lay there without care. Quiet clicks on hardwood signaled to Iruka that they were about to have a guest in their cuddling. 

“Incoming,” he whispered, just as Soot hopped on the bed, padding his way up. He didn’t stop until he was stretched up the length of Kakashi’s torso with his head close enough to nudge Kakashi’s chin. 

“And to what do we owe the privilege of your company?” Kakashi asked the cat, already reaching up to give his chin scratches. Soot chirruped at Kakashi, pushing his face into Kakashi’s nimble fingers. Iruka smiled at the scene, putting his head on Kakashi’s shoulder. Soot’s fur tickled Iruka’s nose as he nudged closer. The only time Iruka could get his face this close to his cat was when Kakashi was around or when he was giving Soot wet food. Otherwise, Iruka valued his face scratch free enough to not test the furball. 

As Iruka laid curled into Kakashi, with Kakashi cooing at his asshole cat that seemed to love his fuck buddy (okay, maybe they were actually friends with benefits, but Iruka wasn’t always charitable when Soot gave Kakashi all the attention) more than he loved Iruka, he realized just how domestic this all was and how much he didn’t mind the domesticity. That he could get used to this. That maybe those feelings he had avoided dealing with, pretending they didn’t exist were there and very, very real. That maybe they had been there longer than he had realized. And that scared him. 

“Iruka, I can hear you thinking,” Kakashi said. 

What the fuck was he supposed to say?  _ Sorry I developed feelings for you because you dote on my asshole cat _ . Yeah, that would go over real well. This was supposed to be a no-strings-attached deal. Of course Iruka would fuck it up. 

“Iruka?” Kakashi asked, tilting his head down. Concern was clear in his voice. Iruka still didn’t answer him, petrified of words he didn’t want to say tumbling out of his mouth. 

Soot meowed again, upset that Kakashi’s attention had shifted away from him. Kakashi extracted himself from the cat and from Iruka, sitting up straighter while pulling Iruka up too. Iruka tucked his legs under him with his head down, refusing to look at Kakashi. His hair fell around his face, further hiding him. 

“Hey,” Kakashi said, grabbing Iruka’s hand, “What’s wrong?” 

Iruka half-heartedly tried to pull his hand away. He felt like an idiot and Kakashi being kind and concerned was not helping. 

“’s nothing,” Iruka mumbled. Kakashi’s hand slid into his vision, the side of his pale finger lifting Iruka’s chin. To Iruka’s utter horror, a tear slid down his own cheek. He hadn’t even realized tears had welled up in his eyes.

“It’s obviously not nothing,” Kakashi said, his voice soft. He tucked Iruka’s hair behind his ear. “Iruka, look at me. Please tell me what’s wrong.” 

He finally looked at Kakashi, the man’s face showing blatant concern. And something else, something Iruka couldn’t quite identify. 

“You were kind to my cat,” he said in a small voice. 

Silence stretched between them. Kakashi looked from Iruka to Soot then back to Iruka. 

“I was kind to your cat?” Kakashi asked, confusion combining with the concern. “I’m... sorry?” 

“He’s an asshole to everyone except you. And you dote on him. And this thing between us,” Iruka gestured between the two of them, “was supposed to be just... no-strings-attached, right? That’s what we decided. And then I...” 

Kakashi waited a moment, expecting Iruka to continue. When it was clear Iruka wasn’t going to, he spoke quietly. 

“I just want to be clear: are you saying you developed feelings for me because I was kind to your cat?” There was a note of incredulousness to his voice. 

Iruka buried his face in his hands, his cheeks burning. He gave a brief nod. 

Soft laughter hit Iruka’s ears. He dropped his hands, mortified that Kakashi was laughing at him. He was getting ready to give Kakashi the tongue lashing of the century before kicking him out when Kakashi looked up at him and grabbed his hand. 

“If I had known all it took for you to like me was to be nice to your cat, I would have made friends with Soot a long time ago.” 

“Huh?” 

“Iruka, I’ve had feelings for you for years, I just... didn’t want to push you. In case you hadn’t noticed, I’m not the best at social interactions. I was okay just being friends because it meant that I had you in my life. And then that night happened and well, I told myself I would be fine with this arrangement. And I was. Mostly,” Kakashi paused, cupping Iruka’s cheek, his thumb rubbing gently over Iruka’s scar. “But every time you looked at me with that fond smile, I broke a little more.” 

“Kakashi, I—” 

“I didn’t want you to know. I didn’t want things to be weird between us.” 

This time it was Iruka who laughed. He leaned forward, his forehead pressing into Kakashi’s bony shoulder. 

“We’re both idiots,” he said, still laughing. “I think I’ve always liked you, I just didn’t realize it. I never made time to acknowledge it.” 

“How about we try this thing again, but maybe have strings attached this time?” Kakashi suggested, pushing Iruka back by his shoulders so they could be face to face again. 

Iruka gave him a small smile, “I make no guarantees that I’ll be a good boyfriend.” 

Kakashi leaned in close, “That’s okay, I’ll have Soot to lament to.” 

Before they could close the gap between them, Soot pushed himself directly between the two men. They both got a mouthful of fur as the cat meowed loudly at them, disgruntled over not being the center of attention. Iruka laughed as Soot started licking Kakashi’s chin. 

“Alright Soot, you did your part, it’s my turn to give him kisses,” Iruka said, picking up the mass of fur and depositing him to the side. Then he kissed Kakashi for all he was worth. It felt right and wonderful and Iruka would have to remember to get the fancy wet food for his demon cat as thanks. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i read every comment i get and eventually reply, it just takes me a bit, but they mean the world to me! <3 
> 
> [tumblr](https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com)


End file.
